Coffee Shop YunJae vers
by yuunicorn
Summary: Beruntungnya Yunho yang memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kedai kopi miliknya karena hari itu juga dia tahu bahwa ada barista cantik yang bekerja untuknya. YAOI. YunJae. DLDR.


Sebenarnya ini adalah ff lama, tapi aku _remake_ gara-gara pas dengerin _Coffee Shop_-nya B.A.P, aku keinget sama ff ini. Awalnya, judul ff ini adalah _In The Coffee Shop, _tapi aku ganti karena pengen aja.

Dan tanpa bosan, aku ingetin kalau kalian tidak suka genre _YAOI, boys love, homo_ atau apalah, terlebih yang nulis itu aku (berasa punya antis #_slapped_), lebih baik jangan dibaca.

Aku juga berterima kasih kepada para _reviewers_ yang udah bersedia memberikan _review_-nya di ff-ku yang lain.

Well, baiklah — selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

**Author: **

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

boys' love, fluff

**Rating:**

PG

**Pairing:**

YunJae

**COFFEE SHOP**

Yunho melangkah menuju sebuah kedai kopi diujung jalan. Bunyi gemerincing lonceng yang terletak diatas pintu merupakan hal yang pertama yang menyambutnya kala membuka pintu kedai tersebut. Sebuah kata sambutan selamat datang mengiringi langkahnya begitu masuk ke dalam. Yunho balas membungkuk dan memberikan seulas senyum pada pelayan yang memberikan sambutan selamat datang padanya. Wajah tampan Yunho terlihat sumringah memperhatikan isi kedai yang mulai ramai pengunjung kala langkahnya membawanya semakin masuk ke dalam bangunan yang memiliki corak warna-warni bak pelangi tersebut, sesuai dengan namanya — _Rainbow Coffee Shop_.

Yunho berjalan melewati barisan kursi yang tertata apik. Hampir semua kursi yang ada sudah terisi. Hal ini memang wajar, mengingat hari ini adalah _weekend_. Sebagian orang memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka disana, bercengkrama bersama keluarga atau teman sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dan berbagai jenis kudapan. Langkah Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah _coffee counter bar_ yang terletak di pojok belakang. Dia mengambil tempat pada salah satu _stool_ yang berjajar rapi di depan _counter bar_ itu. Dari tempatnya duduk, Yunho bisa melihat para barista dengan terampil meracik kopi-kopi berkualitas terbaik. Inilah yang menjadi daya tarik kedai _Rainbow_, yaitu menyediakan _stool_ di depan _coffee counter bar_ untuk para pengunjung yang ingin melihat proses peracikan kopi disana.

"_Coffee crème,_" Yunho memesan langsung pada seorang barista dihadapannya. Sang barista itu mengangguk sekilas, kemudian dengan cekatan dia segera meracik pesanan pria tampan itu.

Yunho memperhatikan barista yang sedang meracik pesanannya. Sang barista itu memang terkesan mencolok daripada barista lainnya yang ada disana — terutama pada penampilannya. Rambut pendeknya dibuat berwarna _blonde_, tetapi tetap tampak lembut dan sehat. Sisian daun telinganya berderet beberapa _piercing_ dengan berbagai bentuk. Pergelangan tangan kirinya pun dilingkari gelang rantai. _Well_, dia tampak seperti preman, meskipun saat ini dia tengah memakai seragam kerja. Namun, sesuatu yang lebih menyita perhatian Yunho adalah wajah sang barista. Sungguh — wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang terkesan urakan. Rasa-rasanya paras cantiknya yang lembut nan teduh bak malaikat itu tidak cocok dengan penampilannya.

"Memperhatikanku?" celetuk sang barista yang sukses membuat Yunho kembali dari pemikirannya.

"_Nope,_" Yunho mengelak. Dia pura-pura membenahi duduknya, kemudian berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung. Barista itu tahu Yunho berbohong, tetapi dia hanya menyeringai tipis sambil tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"_You're not a good liar, Sir!_" Sang barista menimpalinya dengan gurauan. Yunho tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan barista itu terkikik kecil sambil memberikan sentuhan akhir berupa _latte art_ pada _coffee crème_ pesanan pria tampan itu.

"Silahkan, _Sir_," sang barista menghidangkan pesanan Yunho. Pria tampan itu menerimanya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. "_How about pancake or pudding_?" imbuh sang barista menawarkan kudapan untuk Yunho nikmati bersama _coffee crème_-nya. Yunho menggeleng pelan dengan sedikit senyuman, tetapi barista itu tak menyerah. "Atau kau mau coba _rainbow cake_ andalan kami, _Sir_?"

"_No, thanks._" Yunho menolak dengan halus tawaran tersebut. Sebenarnya memang lebih nikmat menikmati _coffee crème_ dengan _pancake_, tetapi sepertinya Yunho sedang tidak menginginkannya saat ini. Sang barista itu mengangguk, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yunho sendiri mulai menikmati _coffee crème_-nya.

"Ini pertama kalinya Anda kemari, _Sir_?" barista itu mengajak Yunho mengobrol sambil tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Yunho tak langsung menjawab. Dia menyeruput terlebih dahulu minumannya.

"Benar. Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari," Yunho menjawab, "tapi —" lanjutnya, tetapi urung. Sang barista itupun menghentikan pekerjaannya, kemudian melihat kepada Yunho.

"Maksud Anda, _Sir_?"

"Panggil aku Yunho. Panggilanmu barusan terlalu formal,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Jaejoong." sang barista itu pun ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan mereka pun kembali dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah — tadi kan kau belum selesai bicara," Jaejoong terngingat setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dia dan Yunho sempat terdiam.

"Oh, itu — " Yunho menyahuti setelah menyeruput kembali _coffee crème_-nya. "Maksudku adalah aku sudah tahu kedai ini sejak sebelum kedai ini dibuka," Yunho melanjutkan. Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia sepertinya tak percaya begitu saja ucapan Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong menatap menyelidik kepada Yunho. Pria tampan itu mengangguk pasti. "Aku tidak yakin," Yunho tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Lagi pula dia tidak menyuruh Jaejoong untuk percaya. Dan Jaejoong pun kembali meracik secangkir kopi. Yunho tidak membuang kesempatan untuk kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya. di mata Yunho, saat ini Jaejoong terlihat mempesona.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Jaejoong memprotes.

"_Alright. Alright. I'm sorry!_" Yunho meminta maaf. "Tapi jujur aku terpesona melihatmu," dia berterus terang. Jaejoong cukup terkejut, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri pipinya merasakan hangat saat mendengarnya.

"Sudah, biarkan aku bekerja. Nanti aku dipecat," Jaejoong menghindari tatapan Yunho. Dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan catatan pesanan yang baru saja datang dan segera meracik pesanan sesuai yang tertulis dalam catatan tersebut.

"Tak akan ada yang memecatmu," Yunho berucap asal, tapi terdengar tegas dan meyakinkan. Jaejoong mendecih. Yunho kembali tertawa geli. "_Trust me_. Aku tidak bohong, Jaejoong."

"Kau bicara seolah kau ini —" Jaejoong menyeletuk, tetapi terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya — suara Pak Lee, sang manajer.

"Halo, _Sir_." Pak Lee menghampiri Yunho. Dia hendak membungkuk hormat, tetapi dengan sigap Yunho menahannya. Pria tampan itu mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak perlu Pak Lee lakukan mengingat Yunho lebih muda darinya. "Tapi —"

"_It's okay_, Pak Lee,"

Jaejoong yang melihat pemandangan tersebut cukup dibuat bingung. Pasalnya manajernya yang galak itu terlihat ramah dan menghormati Yunho yang notabene lebih muda darinya. "Anda mengenalnya, Pak Lee?" akhirnya Jaejoong bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu mengenalnya?" Pak Lee menghardik. "Dia ini pemilik kedai ini, anak nakal!" imbuh sang manajer. Dia hampir menjitak Jaejoong yang seketika itu tampak membeku, tetapi Yunho mencegahnya.

"Kau —" Jaejoong tergagap.

"Jaejoong, _are you alright_?" Yunho bertanya saat melihat Jaejoong yang cukup terkejut mengetahui siapa dirinya. Sang barista itu pun hanya menyahuti pertanyaan Yunho dengan mengangguk kaku.

"Sudah, biarkan saja anak nakal ini, Tuan Muda Jung," Pak Lee berucap, kemudian mengajak Yunho menuju kantor untuk memeriksa laporan bulan ini.

"Pak Lee duluan. Sebentar lagi aku menyusul," Yunho memerintahkan. Pak Lee menuruti perintah tersebut dan segera undur diri.

"Ma-maaf," tiba-tiba Jaejoong berucap setelah kepergian Pak Lee. Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap sang barista.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Itu — aku —" Yunho tersenyum dengan sikap Jaejoong yang mendadak gugup dihadapannya.

_Well_, sebenarnya bukan salah Jaejoong ataupun pegawai lainnya bila tak mengenali Yunho. _As Yunho said,_ ini adalah pertama kalinya Yunho datang kesana. Biasanya Yunho akan menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk mengambil laporan bulanan kedai kopi yang merupakan usaha sampingan yang dia bangun untuk memuaskan kecintaannya pada kopi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Jaejoong," Yunho menyanggah permintaan maaf barista cantik itu. "Bukan salahmu juga, kan?"

"Tapi —" Jaejoong tampak was-was. Yunho tampaknya tahu kecemasan yang Jaejoong rasakan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tak akan ada yang memecatmu?" Yunho meredakan kecemasan sang barista.

"Kau — tidak bohong?" Yunho mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Sudah, ya? Aku harus menemui Pak Lee," Jaejoong mengangguk mempersilahkan. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti, cantik!" Yunho mengerling sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya. Dia sempat menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang terlihat tersipu atas ucapannya barusan.

"Beruntung kali ini aku berinisiatif untuk datang sendiri kemari," Yunho berucap pada dirinya sendiri sambil membawa langkahnya menuju ruang manajer. "Kalau tidak, mana aku tahu ada barista cantik yang bekerja untukku," dia terkekeh sendiri. _Well – Lucky _Yunho _today_!

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

Mind to review?

Thank you ^_^


End file.
